People
Introduction There are a vast number of NPCs in the Gearhead universe, separated by time, space, faction, and even occasional star crossed love. For the sake of expediency this list is sorted by which game they are introduced in, pending there becoming so many that we have to add faction breaks. Named People In GearHead 1 ; Aspis : Warrior from Hwang-Sa interested in old artifacts. ; Brock : Barkeep of the Wayward Pub in Ipshil. ; Bear Bastard : A bandit/pirate introduced in the Gearhead storyline of Joseph Hewitt's web-comic. A potential lancemate. ; Carter : A trucker and professional duelist from Wujung. ; Elisha Kettel : Current president of Kettel Industries and grand-daughter of the company founder Elijah Kettel I. ; Craig : Snake Lake City arena. Talk to him to join the next fight. ; Doctor Kim : Works in Hogye hospital. ; Elric : Proprietor of "Evil Elric's House of Hurt" in Snake Lake City. Can become a trainer. ; Evan : Soldier who travels from town to town. ; Forager : A cyclops from the Nara settlement who has been tasked with seeking out lost technology. Meet him in Markheim Fortress. ; Guyjes : A cyclopes guard. ; Hyolee : A young scientist working in Hogye. She is the first person to speak to the player character in GearHead 1. ; Jiro : An assassin and member of the Thieves Guild. ; Jjang Bogo : Master of the Thieves Guild. ; Johnathan : Celebrity in Snake Lake City arena. ; Kaema : Head monk of Hwang-Sa Temple. ; Kira : Tattoo artist and amateur cybersurgeon from Pirate's Point. ; Megi : Mayor of Hogye. ; Miaga : Owner of "The Pirate's Den" in Snake Lake Waterfront. Daughter of Mullins. ; Nolbu : Another cyclopes guard. ; Nurse Park : Works in Hogye hospital. ; Okko : Manager of Silver Virtue in Namok Spaceport. ; Omega 1004 : One of the earliest known sentient robots of the modern age. He helped defend Snake Lake City during The Typhon Incident . ; Onawa : Last Hope mecha pilot. ; Praetor : A prominent cyclops of the Nara settlement. ; Patch : Wujung University activist. ; Philippa : Mecha sales and repair in Snake Lake City arena. ; Quentin Rood : A shopkeeper from Hogye. ; Rico Britaine : Ace pilot of the Guardians. ; Skip Tracer : Or Skippy Hawkins; a bounty hunter and private detective from Ipshil. ; Turing : Possibly the oldest bounty hunter in the universe. Recently he has begun to look for a successor. ; Vikki Shingo : A pro duelist from Hogye. Because of her incredibly bad luck she has never qualified for the Robot Warriors tournament. ; Weasely Crusher : Formerly a bandit; currently a second hand mecha dealer in Snake Lake Waterfront. People In Gearhead II ; Adrianna : Administrator of Maquise Spinner . ; Dirk Peters : Manager of the Steel Arena on Cayley Rock . ; Mullins : A retired captain from the Privateer's Guild. Currently she runs the underground mecha arena in Maquise Spinner. Mother of Miaga. ; Nordstrom : A retired asteroid miner and space explorer in the L5 region. ; Gordon Valeus : Lord Master of the Silver Knights. He is the oldest knight currently active. ; Keefa : Junior mechanic who works at the Silver Knights Silver Fortress. ; Brianna : Quite possibly maybe the leader of the Silver Knights. (Pending RETCON) ; Mounteer Mayor of Cayley Rock. ; Marlowe : A full Battle-Knight and the head chaplain of the Silver Knights. ; Gamaliel : Member of the Silver Knights. ; Arleus : Personal combat specialist in the Silver Knights. See Also *List of characters from Mischa's Story Category:NPCs